


Scarred

by afleetoffoxes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bodyswap, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/pseuds/afleetoffoxes
Summary: As soon as he’d rolled over in Felix’s bed, Locus knew something had been wrong. Not because he was in Felix’s bed – he’d slept there enough that it wasn’t concerning – but because his body had felt wrong. - - - - -Or the one with the bodyswap. Locus really doesn't like his own face and Felix likes his a lot...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So [Les](http://loyle-trash.tumblr.com) gave me the prompt for a bodyswap and... this happened? Thanks, B <3
> 
> If you have something you'd like to request or a prompt you'd like to send, my askbox is always open at [AlopexTheFox](http://alopexthefox.tumblr.com).

“Felix.”

Felix squeezed his eyes shut at the familiar voice and turned away, tugging the blankets farther over his face. It was too early. He never woke up with his partner, it just didn’t fucking happen. He liked his beauty sleep so he slept and his roommate seemed to leave him to it. But there was a hand nudging his shoulder firmly and a voice speaking to him through the blankets and –

“Wake up.”

That wasn’t Locus’ voice. That was  _ his _ voice.

“What the fuck?” he groaned, looking out from the blankets. But he heard Locus’ deep rumble instead. He looked at the hand on his shoulder and felt his stomach drop at the pale skin, the finely manicured nails, the slight freckling on the shoulders, and finally his own face wearing a look totally devoid of emotion. It was fucking creepy if you asked him but no one did so he said it anyway, “That is fucking creepy.” The words came out in Locus’ voice once again.

“We have a problem,” the clone said and Felix felt completely awake now. Awake and ready to kick the fucker’s ass.

He shifted in the bed, vaguely wondering when he’d ended up in Locus’ bed when he couldn’t find the knife he kept under his pillow, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Locus’ hand flash in front of his face. He froze and Locus’ hand stilled in the air. He went to move and Locus’ hand moved with him.

Oh.

“Oh fuck no,” he muttered, Locus’ voice spilling from his mouth and he scowled at his look-a-like – No. His  _ body. _ “Oh this is just fucking  _ perfect!” _ he roared, tearing Locus’ plain, very  _ not _ silk sheets off and pushing past his partner – who was acting very calm in  _ his _ body. The ground was a lot farther away than he remembered it from last night and Felix wobbled on his new, long legs. “Oh my god, I’m a fucking giraffe.”

“Quit complaining,” Locus muttered and Felix wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to watching his own mouth move with Locus’ detached tone coming out of it. “At least you have a capable body. This one is rather… small.”

Felix scowled, a little surprised at how far down Locus was from this body. He towered over his body, wondering if he looked that small to everyone. “Listen, douche, my body is just fine. This thing feels so fucking  _ slow. _ How do you ever get anywhere? No wonder you can’t dodge for shit-“

“Felix,” Locus growled and wow did that sound funny coming from his body.

“This must be what being a brick wall feels like-“

_ "Felix!” _ His voice reached a new level of angry with Locus’ shouting and Felix pouted and rolled his eyes. “Clearly we can’t leave the house in this situation so we’ll just have to stay until we figure out what happened to us.”

“What? No, fuck that, I wanna go test this thing out!” He was already anticipating the fights he could get into. How he’d pummel anyone he wanted to. Sure, Felix could kick ass in his own body but this was  _ Locus’ _ body. Locus who was big and intimidating and could step on someone like they were an ant beneath his shoe. Felix wanted to enjoy that feeling.

“No, Felix. We’re staying here,” Locus said with that tone of finality that Felix absolutely  _ hated. _

“Whatever, mom,” he huffed and stomped out of Locus’ room into the kitchen of their safehouse. He hadn’t necessarily meant to stomp but everything he did was stronger in Locus’ body. His footsteps were heavy, his hands strong enough they nearly ripped the door off of the fridge. He’d definitely enjoy this body in a good brawl.

Locus followed him out, seemingly having difficulty with walking in Felix’s body and he smiled smugly at his partner. “Having issues, Locs?”

“Your limbs don’t quite… cooperate. They have a mind of their own, it would seem,” Locus grumbled, heading for the mugs and the kettle… only to have problems reaching his mugs on the top shelf. “How do you reach the cupboard?” he snapped, sounding more like Felix than he had yet. Felix decided he didn’t like that any better.

“Shut up, asshole,” Felix muttered, reaching over Locus’ head to get the mug Locus had been after. “At least I’m not as big as a house. How do you move this thing?” he lifted a meaty fist, slowly, and letting his hand dangle dramatically.

Locus set about making his tea, the gross green one that tasted like mud, and didn’t seem like he was going to answer until Felix heard a quiet, “I move just fine, Felix.”

He grinned and laughed, almost silent at first until he slowly realized that he couldn’t remember ever hearing Locus laugh. He chuckled once, just to test the waters, but the laugh sounded so awkward on his lips that he couldn’t help the sharp laughing from escaping. It devolved into the sort of full body laughter where your sides fucking  _ ache _ but Felix couldn’t stop, especially when he caught Locus glaring at him.

“What?” Locus growled lowly but Felix just laughed louder.

“Oh my god,” he wheezed, leaning on the counter to hold his big new body up. “I don’t think- think I’ve ever heard you laugh before.”

Locus continued to look unimpressed as he turned back to his tea and Felix recovered long enough to get his coffee and a box of sugary cereal.  _ That _ got Locus’ attention. “Felix, you are  _ not _ eating that junk in my body.”

Felix didn’t even bother looking back as he threw himself down on the couch, forgetting for a quick moment that he was so much heavier and making the couch groan. “Worried about getting fat, Locs? You’re drinking that tea crap in  _ my _ body.”

“Tea isn’t bad for you.”

“But it’s fucking gross,” Felix mumbled around a handful of cereal that he was busy stuffing into Locus’ mouth, his partner’s wishes be damned.

\- - - - -

As soon as he’d rolled over in Felix’s bed, Locus knew something had been wrong. Not because he was in Felix’s bed – he’d slept there enough after sex that it wasn’t concerning – but because his body had felt  _ wrong _ . He had been naked, for one thing, and Locus never slept naked. He was also smaller, his limbs feeling shrunken and gangly. He’d opened his eyes to Felix’s pale skin, his long, graceful fingers rubbing over his face, though Felix was not moving the hand.

Most people probably would have been more freaked out to wake up inside the body of their partner but Locus took it in stride like he did with everything else. Yes, it was worrying but losing his mind over it wasn’t going to help him get his body back.

But when he’d stood up, Locus felt the worry turn to embarrassment. Felix had always been slim, skinny, wiry, lithe, whatever he decided to call himself that particular day of the week. The one word he didn’t like was the one word Locus thought was perfect: scrawny. Being in Felix’s body was what Locus imagined being in a plate of spaghetti was like. His arms and legs were long, slim, wobbly – exactly like a noodle. How Felix managed to fight anyone was beyond him at this point. It felt like he’d break something if he so much as moved too quickly.

So he might have stumbled once or twice while dressing in Felix’s – hardly used – pajama bottoms and the walk to his own room had been particularly treacherous as he’d tripped over the clothes Felix had left on the floor the night before – he’d need to remember to hound him for that particular incident at a later time though.

Seeing his body curled up and sleeping without him inside of it was a little jarring but Locus had focused on the very distinct sounds of sleep-talking floating from his mouth. It had been his voice but he didn’t sleep-talk.

Definitely Felix then.

Hearing Felix’s voice instead of his own was definitely something he’d need to get used to but it was the sight of his own face when he nudged at his sleeping partner that threw Locus. He shouldn’t have been surprised – if Felix had his body, he’d most certainly have Locus’ face – but he’d never enjoyed the sight of his face and he avoided mirrors when he could. Having to look at it though, see it move with Felix’s very expressive personality behind the scars? That was unnerving.

As was Felix making his body laugh but Locus was steadily trying to erase that memory from his mind.

Now he was left watching Felix lord over Locus with his new body –  _ Locus’ _ body, he wanted to point out but it’d only get Felix going more – and eat an unfortunate amount of junk food that meant Locus would be working out extra. Whenever he got his body back from his partner, that is.

It’d been just over 36 hours since waking up in different bodies and Felix had been having difficulty remaining inside so far. Locus knew he didn’t like being cooped up but this was getting out of hand.

_ "Locus," _ Felix whined and the sound was particularly annoying coming from his usually steady voice. “I’m so  _ bored! _ Just let me go to one bar! One little fight and I’ll come right back, all right? Well, maybe one drink. And if I have a drink I might as well get some tail-“

“No, Felix.” Locus cut of his chattering abruptly because he knew for a fact that his partner could keep talking for eternity if given the opportunity. And he really didn’t enjoy seeing that much chatter spilling out of his mouth.

Felix pouted around the safehouse for a while and really, Locus should have known something was up when he was being so quiet. But when he got out of the shower – and Felix hadn’t made a single comment about Locus being naked with his body and that should definitely have sent of warning bells in his head – Felix was gone.

He  _ should _ have known better.

Locus growled his way from one of Felix’s usual bars to the next, looking for his body and found the experience to be less than enjoyable. Felix’s body had a strange problem attached to it: it was attractive. Men and women flocked to him while he scoured the bars and clubs for his missing partner, smelling of sweat and alcohol. Locus figured that if this was what being attractive entailed, Felix could keep his scrawny body.

He finally caught a glimpse of his body in the fourth club, slipping into the men’s room with a springy young man at his heels. Locus growled as he shoved past people and had to remember to breath and ignore it when he felt someone rub a hand against his ass. No. Felix’s ass.

Locus was most definitely going to kick it when he was back in his own body.

The door was heavy and he struggled with the weight in Felix’s weak body but he burst through to see a man wrapped around his body and for a moment he wished he’d brought a gun. The surprised look on Felix’s face might have even been amusing if it weren’t plastered across  _ his _ face.

“You. Out,” Locus snarled at the individual clinging to Felix and maybe he wasn’t as dumb as he looked because he scurried away, darting past Locus’ seething glare. “What the hell are you doing, Felix?” he grit out, sure he already knew the answer.

“Ugh, Locs, you can take your body back already. It’s fucking useless,” Felix told him, looking far too relaxed for how Locus was ten seconds away from shutting him up for good. But then he’d be stuck in his tiny body and he was fairly certain he’d rather die first.

“You certainly seem to have no problem courting STDs in it.”

“I’m careful!” Felix snapped, pouting and Locus had to look away from his face and that awful expression. “Everyone is scared of you! I can’t hit on anyone!”

“You didn’t seem to have any issues with that one,” Locus said, gesturing at the door behind him, regretting it when a grin spread across  _ his _ face. He really didn’t like that look.

“Jealous?”

Shaking his head, Locus turned towards the door, hoping he wouldn’t ever have to see that grin again. Felix would dash that dream though, he was certain of it. “You know you can sleep with whomever you want. However, that is  _ my _ body and I won’t allow you to fuck strangers with it. Now, we’re going back to the safehouse.” He left no room for discussion as he tugged on the door, looking expectantly at Felix until he followed.

The walk back was what some might have referred to as tense but Felix was quiet and that in itself was a blessing to Locus. It only lasted until they were back at the safehouse and Felix crowded his now much larger body against Locus.

“Felix,” Locus warned, caught off guard by the fact that he was so much  _ smaller _ than someone, smaller than  _ Felix. _

“If I can’t fuck other people in your body, I’ll have to do with you,” Felix purred and Locus scowled when Felix’s body reacted without his permission. Of course Felix’s body would be responsive to the idea of sex, Locus mused.

A breath later and Locus was lifted into Felix’s newly strong arms and was being kissed soundly. He felt rather than saw Felix fumble into his room and heard the door bang harshly against the wall with Felix’s strength. He was about to reprimand him when Locus opened his eyes and saw his face staring back at him, the scars standing out harshly on the skin.

“Let go,” he snarled, feeling sick as he wriggled Felix’s body out of his own arms. He didn’t look at his partner to see his reaction – he couldn’t look at that face any longer – but he could hear Felix calling out to him as he headed back out into the night.

\- - - - -

To say that Felix was annoyed as he sat between Locus’ spread legs and cleaned his cuts would be the fucking understatement of the year. Usually it would be the other way around but  _ no, _ his idiot partner had apparently decided to make some stupid fucking decisions that night.

It didn’t take a fucking genius to figure out that something was wrong with Locus but Felix had stupidly assumed he was just worried about their situation. It wasn’t until hours after Locus had fled like a bat out of Hell that Felix realized what the idiot’s problem was.

Locus was, in Felix’s not so humble opinion, fucking hot. He was built like a monster truck with muscles Felix would lick for days if Locus would just fucking let him. He had a handsome face, grey eyes that could bore through Felix’s soul, and, if he felt like bragging, was a treat in the pants – yeah, the sex was fucking great, be jealous.

So Felix found it strange when he hit a snag at the club. The first woman he’d tried to sweet talk had run away pretty quick. He’d shrugged it off, thinking he was just having an off night, and turned on his next prospect. After the second guy he’d hit on nervously slipped away Felix realized it wasn’t  _ him _ that was scaring them off; it was Locus’ body. Women were nervous around him, some downright scared. Men were put off by his size and deep voice.

And then there were the scars. They were intimidating, sure, but Felix didn’t understand why people were bothered by them – wasn’t like they were on their face, he thought bitterly. The scars weren’t something he really thought much about. They were a part of Locus; as much a part of his body as his arms or his ears. Why someone wouldn’t like them was entirely beyond him.

So to say Felix found it annoying that no one would just get the over it and fuck him, was the fucking _understatement_ _of_ _the_ _year_. Right up until he’d found… whatever that guy’s name was. So he wasn’t great with names, so what? The guy was eager and likely had some sort of voice kink or strong guy kink or maybe he was just hot for guys built like trains, whatever. He was gonna fuck Felix and that was all that really mattered. Or he was if Locus hadn’t barged in.

So, whatever, he lost out on (most likely shitty) sex with some guy who was probably way too young for him anyway. He figured he’d just get Locus back to the house, maybe have some (definitely not shitty) sex with his own body because, fuck, no one was sexier than he was, not even Locus.

But Locus had reacted like Felix was a monster, like he was  _ afraid _ of him, and yeah that had hurt a little. Or it did until he figured out  _ why _ Locus had been afraid of him. So he’d bitched his way to the only bar he knew Locus didn’t fucking  _ despise _ and found the idiot in the back alley of all places. Sitting in a pool of his own goddamn blood – well, Felix’s blood – and four guys standing over him.

It’d all kind of devolved from there. Turned out Locus’ body really was good for some things; like kicking the shit out of a couple of pricks.

Which was how he found himself cleaning up his partner while Locus glared daggers into the wall behind Felix’s head.

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do to me?” Under different circumstances, he probably would’ve found the awkward pitch Locus’ voice hit with his tone hilarious but he was too busy eying the bruises covering his once gorgeous face.

Locus groaned, shifting in what Felix assumed was pain and looking like a kicked dog. “I don’t understand how you can possibly enjoy inebriated degenerates hitting on you,” he muttered, voice strained and gravelly. He reached up to rub at a nasty ass bruise on his cheek, avoiding Felix’s unimpressed stare and the antiseptic dipped swab in his partner’s hand. “Not sure how I was supposed to fight those men in this clearly deficient body either.”

“I could’ve kicked their asses if I’d been in it, asshole. Maybe you just suck. Bet you could crush just anyone in this body,” Felix said with a roll of his eyes and a flex of his large hand on Locus’ knee. “You wouldn’t need to know how to fight, would you?”

“I know how to fight, Felix,” Locus snarled, still refusing to look Felix in the goddamn  _ eye _ . “It’s your scraggly limbs that are the problem-“

“What’s your problem with your face?” Felix hissed, pressing a little harder on one of the cuts and making Locus flinch. “You freaked the fuck out and went to go get your ass handed to you. What fucking gives Locs? Why’d you go and let someone use my body as a goddamn punching bag?” Locus stayed quiet and Felix felt his temper flare. “Is it the scars?” he asked, drawing a sharp hiss from Locus with another dab of the swab.

_ "Felix-" _ Locus ground out, finally locking eyes with his partner and breaking off whatever insult he was about to hurl in Felix’s direction. He seemed to pale at the sight of himself and Felix knew he’d hit the nail on the head.

“I don’t see what your fucking problem is with your scars, okay? They’re just marks on your face.” Locus seemed to stiffen at that and Felix adjusted, changed tactics. “They’re a part of your body Locs, not  _ you. _ Besides, you think I’d let you fuck me if you were ugly?” Locus snorted quietly and Felix took it as the small victory that it was. “Had to wonder why my face looked so fucking weird when you got freaked out-“

“Your face always looks abnormal-“

“Rude. My face is fucking great, asshat. I want it back. I wanna see your stupid attractive face without having to look in a mirror.” It was an armed grenade, that comment. Felix wasn’t normally the type for affection but, then again, Locus had always been his exception for everything.

Locus hummed for a moment, looking down at Felix’s hand on his knee. Looking at it, it was easy to imagine that they were in their own skins again. “I suppose I’d rather look at your rat-face than my own-“ he said, breaking off with a grunt as Felix pressed harder against a cut.  _ "Felix." _

“I compliment you and you return it by calling me names, fucking typical,” Felix griped as he pulled out a bandage to close a particularly nasty cut on his cheek. “Guess I’ll just take off until we swap back so you don’t have to look at yourself,” he hummed, ignoring the swift kick of rejection – it sure as fuck wasn’t something he was used to, to say the least.

“No. You’ll stay right where you are so I can keep an eye on you,” Locus murmured, avoiding the smirk spreading across Felix’s face. It was as good as a whispered plea to stay in Locus-ese and Felix knew it.

With Locus’ wounds attended to, Felix leaned in closer to his partner, pressing fully between his legs. Their mouths were so close, Locus’ breath warming his face while Felix mouthed at his jaw. “You know, I’m sure we have a blindfold around-“

“Felix.” A warning.

Felix grinned into Locus’ neck, giving him a teasing lick. “I know, I know. Not gonna happen. Still,” he murmured, running his hand up Locus’ leg and slipping under his shirt so he could trace his thumb over his own boney hip. “It’d be a shame to waste this opportunity…”

Locus sighed and Felix could almost hear the roll of his eyes. “Come on then. I can’t carry you with these twigs-”

Before he could finish, Felix had manhandled Locus into his arms and headed for his room. “Just for that, you have to top.”

\- - - - -

When Felix finally cracked an eye open the next morning, his entire body ached. His face stung, his ribs felt like someone had taken a bat to them, and he felt like he got fucked in the ass without any of the good parts. But he felt someone warm at his back, a looming presence that he’d grown used to over the years, and he relaxed again.

_ Locus.  _

At the thought of his partner, Felix’s eyes opened and looked at the hand curled around his waist. Strong, dark arms encircled him, held him pressed to the warm body behind him. His own arms, slender and pale, spread out on the bed in front of him and he flexed his fingers to be certain. He was in his own body for sure.

Grinning, he rolled over in Locus’ arms, seeing the face of his sleeping partner upon his orange silk sheets, scars and all.

With a groan, Locus’ eyes squinted open in the early morning light and he pulled Felix tighter against him. “It’s not like you to be awake so early,” he rumbled, his voice still thick with sleep as he closed his eyes at the light.

“It’s not like you to sleep in so late. Did having my body break your dumb internal alarm clock?” Felix asked, his voice muffling slightly as his pressed his lips to the scar above Locus’ nose.

Locus’ eyes opened wider now and he finally seemed to take Felix in, along with the dark bruises dotting his skin from the night before. Felix watched his partner let go a heavy breath that seemed to come from all the way down to his toes. 

“Missed seeing my good looks, didn’t you?”

“Be quiet and go back to sleep,” Locus mutter quietly, but Felix saw the slightest lift of his mouth and he made himself comfortable again under Locus’ arm.

“My face fucking hurts, you know.”

_"Felix." _


End file.
